mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Guard
'Description' 'Details' *May only be used by Giants. *Greatly increases the user's protection. *Must be equipped with a shield in order to use. **Ineffective shields (Cooking Table, Cooking Pot, and books) will not activate Wind Guard. *Taunt, Windmill and Meditation are the only active skills you can use while Wind Guard is active. **Mana Shield and Daemon of Physis, however, can still be used if it was activated before Wind Guard. *During activation, the user may not use potions. *During activation, the user may not move around. *During activation, the user may not be knocked back/down or be stunned. *During activation, any passive defense the user has (either from Special Clothes, Special Armor, or Savage Beast transformation) still has a chance to activate. *If the enemy uses Counterattack on a windguarding giant, they will still take damage, but the counter damage is applied to the giant anyway. *If the user is hit with a knock back skill (such as Smash or Firebolt ) before the skill is finished loading they will simply be stunned and not knocked back. *The skill will no longer be canceled before it is activated when attacked. Instead, the user will take normal damage from all attacks and continue loading the skill. 'Summary' 'Obtaining the Skill' Charge must be already learned in order to acquire '''Wind Guard'.'' *Talk to Krug in Vales with the "Skills" keyword to start the quest. *He will give you a Mysterious Ciar Fomor Charm, used in Ciar Dungeon. **The dungeon is two floors long and is similar to Ciar Intermediate for One. *After clearing the dungeon, return to Krug and he will ask you to investigate Par Ruins, giving you a Hard Crystal as a pass. **The dungeon is similar to the Snow Crystal Dungeon with three floors. You must defeat Wendigo in the boss room. Clear the dungeon then return to Krug. *At this point Krug will explain how to learn the Wind Guard skill, but you must first clear Karu Forest Dungeon using a Sparkling Diamond as the pass. **In order to make the Shining Diamond you need 2 Transparent Crystal Balls and 1 Diamond, and Handicrafting. **Transparent Crystal Balls are produced via handicraft and require 1 Restored Red Crystal Orb, 1 Restored Blue Crystal Orb, and 1 Restored White Crystal Orb, all of which are found by exploring just outside of Cor. **Diamonds can be found through Metallurgy. ***The Sparkling Diamond pass, the Clear Orbs, and the Diamond can be traded. *Drop the Sparkling Diamond on the Karu Dungeon Altar to enter the Sparkling Diamond dungeon. **The dungeon is similar to the Karu Stone Bison Dungeon (not glowing statue type) and is three floors long. (Note: It is a small chance that Explorer Journal Page 3 will drop) *Upon clearing the dungeon, you can finish the quest and you will be rewarded with the Wind Guard skill. *Each boss of all the dungeons have all 3 Passive Defenses. Note: All three dungeons will count towards other Giants' Wind Guard quest if done in the same party, and also with the same current objective in the quest. 'Training Method' Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Master Title Master of Wind Guard HP +10 Str -20 Dex -20 Protection +5% Def + 7 Category:Melee Skills